A Shadows Heart
by Moolighteclips
Summary: Senema is a Shadow, with a dark and painfull past, even thought she doesn't let anyone see it. when her missie fails she get send back in time. there she meet a cute not so little Lord and one sexy butler. Will she get back to the futur o will she... CielxSenemaxSebstian !Ciel is older, 15-16 years old! this story is normally called Back in time, but this is the rewritten one XD
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back my faithful readers (or new readers)

I am honored to present you the better written (at least I hope so) story. When I started I saw so many mistakes in my writing, from spelling to grammar to forgetting thing I had to put in the story to make it realistic & believable. Shame on me... but now I will let you read the first chapter of 'A Shadows Heart', I think you like that more then me... *sad face*****

**Chapter 1; A HIT**

London, 2014

I was leaning against a wall of some middle aged bookstore in one of the little streets in London. With my black hair that hided my face, I looked at the people on the street. Well, actually, I was watching their shadows. Now you must be wondering why, I am a Shadow, because you probably don't know what that is, I will be kind enough to explain it. There are 300 maybe 350 Shadows in all of the world. A Shadow has the gift or curs (that depends on how you look at it) to see more shadows than normal persons.

Example: I saw a woman with a little hairless dog in her hand which looked more like a rat walking past me and I viewed 3 different shadows, I know I know, you must be thinking, that girl is nuts but I'm not. Like I said, I'm a Shadow so I can see 3 shadow instead of only 1, like most people.

The first is called the Outer Shadow, it let us (Shadows) see the way things are on the outside. However that is not all, if someone shots a bullet or trows a knife at me I can stop it because I can stop the Outer Shadow of it. That happens a lot...

Then you have the Inner Shadow, it let me see what people really thing, feel, see, hear and know. Pretty hand in the exams period *grins* but that not all, because we all are connected to the elements in some way, we have the ability to control them, which is also pretty handy and very awesome.

And last but not least you have got the Invisible Shadow, this one is with most people not to view only people that are smart enough to make a mind palace have one but even then it's really hard to see. The third shadow is like an other dimension, now listen very carefully, it's not like there is an little Earth in there, it's more like a big white room or is some cases (my case) a big palace, fill with documentation, medicines, dates, fake passports, weapons, ammunition, I even have a hospital ward, and a firing chamber, and then not to mention the library, instruments room with all my violins and my TV / music & dance chamber *sweat dropped * yes I have a lot of hassle made... but, hey, whom wouldn't? The Invisible Shadow has also the gift to move on it's own, I can send him to someone if that's needed.

I looked on my watch, _damn, she still isn't here, how can see be late!?_ I sighted an kept searching until I finally saw Rae Rivers, my target. A shiver ran over my spine as my fingertips caressed the trigger of my gun, a Glock. I watched how she disappeared into an alleyway, _perfect, it's like she wants me to kill her._ I knew that sounded harsh but it was my job. And it's not my fault that they, the Everias, started war in 1965! The world leaders had asked us to deal with them because we were the only one that could recognize them.

This time it was the Queen that asked me, yesterday was it President Obama or how I would like to call him Pres, I was one of he few that was close with him. I just love my job... I ran after her, but careless as I was, I didn't see that I was walking in a trap until it was to late. The last thing I remembered was how everything disappeared and I fell in the darkness.

A SHADOWS HEART

I felt sunlight hitting my face and birds chirping in my ears, _I hate mornings!_ Than I realized that I shouldn't hear birds now, I had to be in London! The only birds you see are pigeons. I cracked one eye open, but quickly I was looking around with wide eyes. The only thing I thought was: _Not again!_ I thought back, _ok, I was last in the outskirts of London. _I thought back to the things I had learned in the Shadow school. Men, I had to know all the road maps & housing maps of all the capitals so that I could find out in which the time I was by using my reference_. _

_That was fucking hell, to study that. Never again!_ I began to recall all the maps of London that were ever made, every time I came across a wrong map which was a lot, I shocked my head. I almost jumped in the air when I found the right map. It was the map drawn in 1888. _Fuck that is long ago..._ I just realized that I had 21 century clothes on.

I summoned my Invisible Shadow: "I summon you, my loyal Shadow. Abandon you dark nature and come to me. Let me see the world you're hiding for anyone but me. For it is I whom is you one and only master. Obey my call, and appear now, Shadow!"

A black portal opened, with closed eyes I entered only to open them and behold the beautiful of the palace I had created. I sight, I headed to the stair that lead me up. I walked through the hallway and walked in the last room. There were wardrobes, wardrobes full of clothes, jewelery, accessories, hats and shoes available. I sight, happy with the years and years of shopping that I had this beautiful collection. I loved every piece of cloth here. I went to the closet with 'END 19 CENTURY (Victorian ages)' on it. I looked through all the clothes and decided to wear a simple but elegant and beautiful dress in blue & black. I did my hair in the same style as in the 19 century, went to the draw where I had all my money, only to find out that I didn't had money in there! _Shit I knew that I had forgotten something! _I face palmed myself. I walked to the portal and wen out of the Shadow. I looked around and let out I scream of joy when I saw someone heading this way with a cart which was old but that didn't matter. I waved, screamed, jumped up and down, did everything I could so he would see or heard me, but he didn't I watched him as he drove away defeated. Upset took it all my skirts and marched to London.

After lots of falls and curses, I finally arrived in London. I looked at my mobile phone (I hid it in one of my skirts her pockets) and noticed that it was already 17 pm. With no money and no food, walked through the streets. I saw a young boy pass waving, a news paper while screaming; "Jack the Ripper striked once again!" my eyes enlarged; _Fuck, that's true! 1888 is the year with all the prostitutes that were killed by a person whom named him/her/itself Jack the Ripper! Let's find out how did it! I always wanted to know!' *smiles*_

However, I decided to stay out of it, after all I was not from it's time. It would only give me more problems. I began to look for a way to earn some money. As if there was a light that jumped on, I found an idea.

'Let's play some violin!' I went into an alleyway, quickly took my violin from my Invisible Shadow and headed to the most public place I could found. Slowly I began to play all the songs that I know from Bach and Mozart. However, that were not a lot so when I was asked to play an other song I began to play Shadows from Lindsey Stirling. I listen to the soft melody that came from my violin, and even thought I was so far from home, I felt peace and safety. When the final sound died out I walked around asking for money which many people gave. I counted the money and was pleasantly surprised that there was enough money to find a warm bed and a filled stomach. With a big smile which I hummed Happy from C2C, I headed to a inn. However, instead of doing that I walked against someone. I felt on my precious butt and jelled aww. I looked at the person that walked against me and saw the face of a 15 year old boy with an eyepatch and the most beautiful blue eye I had ever seen.

"Sorry." I said and helped him up. Got he was so cute. With my 1. 67m height, I was only 1 maybe 2 cm bigger then him and I was what (!?) 17and he was max 16. _I hate being small..._*sad face*

I saw that the boy was not alone, an handsome fellow was standing behind hem. The boy just looked at me and asked then while holding my chin in his fingertips: "You're not from here, are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked cheeky while narrowing my eyes and ripping my chin out of his grip.

He now looked angry because I didn't answer and I couldn't control myself anymore. With both my hand I grepped his face, pulled it toward me and looking him right in it eye I said; "Don't be angry, there are for more worse things in life than not getting an answer. Just because I didn't give it to you now doesn't mean that I will never gibe it to you. Maybe, if you asked it nicer I will consider it." I smiled gave him a small kiss in the cheek and ran away, laughing and waving.

Ciel looked at the girl in frond of him, her black hair shined in the light of the sun and her grey eyes held intelligence and so much more. He didn't know why but he wanted to see her again.

"Young Lord, the girl has left something." said Sebastian while holding p the violin box.

Ciel smile and thought; '_It seems like we will meet again. My beautiful stranger._' Sebastian was shocked. She didn't look at him at all! She didn't fall in love with him like all the other women did. No, she kissed his master and didn't look at him for 1 second. That made him want her, even if it was only for his pride, or at least that was what he was telling himself. He tried to forget the spark of anger and jealousy when the pretty girl her pink lips touched his master cheek. That made the butler want her locked away so only he could see, smell and do everything he wanted with her. Not only her soul, no. Her body, her lips, her blood, everything he would that and make it his. He even didn't want her soul, something about her made him want her, so she could be his...

I walked in to the inn, with the name: 'The Unicorn' and thought of Lord of the Rings. While giggling, I walked in and ordered a bedroom and some food.

A SHADOWS HEART

That was the first chapter of the rewritten story, I hope you liked it. Review or PM me. Feed the review monster (hint hint). Till next time!

Lots of love

Moolighteclips


	2. Chapter 2 Violin?

Hey, everyone!

I was planning to say something but I don't really know anything so I will just say this:

1) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (I know, I know, it's a pity)

2) I don't remember what 2 was... -_-'

I will stop bothering you...

* * *

**Chapter 2 Violin?**

I sighted when I have finished my really delicious meal. 'Normally I would now be on my plain to America, after all, I can't _not_ go to the most powerful man in the world... plus I liked Obama (AS FRIEND!) or as I love to call him Pres. Well, I can better lock my alarm that is on my phone.' I wanted to take my violin box when I discovered that it was not there.

.

.

.

'WHERE IS IT' I screamed in my head while scanning the whole damn room. I thought back to all the things I had done today.

'Let see, Landed in 1888, walked in London, placed violin, bumped against that cute kid and his good-looking butler, searched for a place to stay, ate - Wait, back, back, reverse! I bumped against that kid and from there I can't recall having my violin with me!' I sighted and that face palmed myself when I realized that my precious phone was in the box... and my alarm song is 'I'm sexy and I know it' *sad face*

I decided that I couldn't do nothing, so I dressed myself once again and when outside to search for the case. as if my life wasn't miserable enough it started to rain. Fuck the rain. Defeated, disappointed and wet as hell, i came back. Slowly, i pulled the clothes from my body.

'What if someone hears it, I will be doomed!' I looked at myself in the mirror, scars ran across my body, some big some small. I let my fingers slight over them, my skin didn't feel like the soft skin of a 17-year-old girl. all the scars made my skin bubbly. I sighted, sometimes I wished I wasn't whom I was, life would be so much easier.

**WITH A SLEEPING CIEL**

The Earl cracked an eye opened and screamed; "SEBASTIAN, WHAT IS THAT NOISE!" However, the demon - that normal knew everything - didn't know what to say. No one in his right mind would ever dare to think let alone sing; 'I'm sexy and I know it!'. Because he had no freaking idea what it was, he began to search for the source. The demon was - a lot more - surprised that that terrible sound came out the violin case. The butler was planning to break the box open when a woman voice said; "Battery empty, recharge." and then all the sounds died out.

Relieved the butler lied the box away.

"What was it?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing that is worth taking your time. Sleep." said the butler while pushing his master back in bed.

"Sebastian, what was it?" Ciel now commended that the demon would tell hem.

But the devil himself didn't know what it was. the only thing he knew was that it came from that little box.

"I don't know, Young master." Sebastian had to swallow his pride to tell his master which was almost impossible because that devil was more vain than Lucifer himself.

Ciel looked at his butler and was not only surprised but also pleased that the demon didn't know everything. And the fact that it pleased his was no surprise to Sebastian or Ciel after all you could read it from his face.

"What _do_ you know?" the Earl asked with a condescending tone.

Sebastian swallowed his dignity and anger once more and answered; "I know that it came out of the violin box from the lady whom bumped against you."

Ciel raised one eyebrow and told Sebastian that he had to find the girl in question.

And all that Sebastian could thing was; 'This is going to be a long night...'

Sebastian didn't have to search long after all, there are only 6 local 'hotel' where you could stay. The demon had luck 'cause the girl stayed in the second hotel. However he soon found out that his luck was lost when the girl wasn't there. Since he had no option left he waited till she returned. After 3 long hours the girl finally arrived, wearing a sad expression on her face. Sebastian saw how she claimed the stairs and entered her room. Through the window in her room he could look inside. Because it was dark in the room he could only see her figure.

'If only I could see her better...'

as if she had heard him, she lighted up a candle. The warm yellow shine spread through the room, giving the figure a face and a more detailed body. The eyes of the demon slightly widened when he saw the body. Scars ran over her skin, so many, it didn't seem real.

'Which girl has this many scars?'

and they were certainly not little. Some were a thumb wide and 2 big hands long. Now that he found the girl he had to report that to his master.

IN THE NIGHT WITH SENAMA

_Hard hands around my neck_

_No air_

_HELP!_

_No one hears me_

_The hands touch me in weird places_

_No! _

_Stay away from me _

_I HATE YOU!_

_I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!_

_I feel a sharp pain_

_Tears fall out my eyes_

_Making my cheek wet_

"_DON'T CRY!"_

_Slap!Slap!Slap!_

_Red, painful cheeks_

_A hard and cold voice laughing_

_WHAT DID I DO WRONG?_

_A crying girl screams_

_Laughter reflected in a dark forgotten room_

_A girl, crying and broken, laying in her own blood, begging_

"_Please, Please D-don't hurt me... any more"_

I screamed, which woke me. Sweat was dripping from my face. My heart was beating 180 beats per second, and my breath was jittery.

'It's just a dream!' I told myself while holding my head in my hands.

'He won't come back...'

After I convinced myself like I didn't every night, I was once again taken away into the darkness most call sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING WITH SENAMA

I felt the sunlight warm my face and reluctantly I threw the sheets of me. After a long yawn I began to dress myself, when I was done I gathered all my stuff and want down straits. There was a warm breakfast waiting for me, with a sight I attacked the food. With a round tummy and no hunger for very long I said 'Goodby' and went my way. The sun was shining bright and the birds were singing.

'What a lovely day. Maybe I will find an Everia.'

As soon as the sun was up, people appeared from out of their houses and started their daily tasks and duties. It wasn't for long or there were people selling things, singing, dancing, laughing, speaking and so many things more. Just seeing this simple life made a smile appear on my face. I saw children laugh while playing with dolls and handmade wooden sword. For the most was this so normal however because of whom I was, it never had a childhood like that so I look at the children like they were a miracle and I felt a bit jealous.

Once again, I started my way, but I had to stop many times, to take up everything I saw. Old people holding hands while whispering the words of love in etch others ears. People smile even when they were working. Children getting ready for school. Hearing them complain about it. Everything brought a smile on my face.

"Once Again, Woman Killed By Jack The Ripper!" screamed a boy while waiving newspapers. I was about to by one with my last coins when a soft voice behind me said: "Miss."

I turned around and saw the face of a man dressed like a butler. I looked at him and finally remembered that he was that man with that boy.

"Yes?" I said.

"I am Sebastian, the head butler of the Phantomhive house and my Master, wants to speak with you. If you would follow me."

"Why would I come with a man who clams he is a butler jet can't say please?"

Sebastian looked rather annoyed and said then: "We have your violin."

That was enough for me to follow, after all, the Earl was a little boy and the butler as no problem for me, he is after all but a human. There is no possibility that a human could win from a Shadow.

With a carriage we were brought to the Phantomhive mansion. Let's just say it was more than big...

Together with the butler we clammed the stairs and entered the mansion. The man lead me through the corridors until we were at a not so special door (if you do not join the gold finishes counting). Sebastian knocked on the door and a noble voice said: "Enter."

The butler opened the door and let me walk in. Inside, I saw the boy sitting behind a writing desk. He was looking through so paperwork and after a few seconds he looked up. I met his gaze without fear 'cause after all I was superior,even though he don't know that.

"You wanted to speak me." I said, trying not to sound cheesy.

"Yes." was all he said.

Now 'annoyed' was to read of my face.

"Well?" I asked while faking a smile and hold back to not punch him in the face. I didn't sleep very well, so patient was not my thing today.

However all he did was waiting me, every move; "Hmm..."

'This is really getting on my nerves.'

"What is your name?" finally the boy opened his mouth.

"My name is Sénáma Dragonnight. And may I have the privilege of knowing your name?" I have to bite my tongue not to say something that was...well not really from this time.

"I think that is no more fair if I didn't, My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am the Earl of the Phantomhive Mansion."

Once again there was silence. At least until that moment...

"Would you like to come live with me?" the young Earl asked be completely random.

I looked at him with an open mouth, 'What...?'

"I am serious, Do you want to live in this mansion? You will get food, a place to sleep and all the things you need. What do you say?"

The offer is too good to say NO too.

"I accept." I answered.

A little smile, so small you could miss it easy, appeared on the Earls face.

"I accept, if you tell me why you want me here?"

That wiped the small from his face, which made me fell a little bit guilty.

"First because I am a good person, and I could see that you have nowhere to stay-"

'Fucking lie...'

"And because there was not only something weird about you but also there came a strange sound out of that box of yours."

'Shit!'

"Are you going to tell us what it was?" the young boy asked.

"Nope." I popped the P and faked a smile.

'I'm really getting good at it.'

Now Ciel was frowning and looked not so happy. However he didn't ask further which was good for me, and told Sebastian to give me a room and look upon it that I would get everything needed. Ciel that waved with his hand as a sign for me to go, I looked back once more to see that the boy was reading and writing once more. Softly I closed the door and followed Sebastian like he had asked before, this time with a please.

We walled through innumerable hallways, only to arrive in the main hall. Up the stairs, hung a beautiful portrait up from w hat I presumed were Ciel's parents. He had is fathers hair color but his mothers eyes. Either way, Both of them were very pretty, just like Ciel.

"They are both dead, they died in a fire." told a voice from behind me.

That voice belonged to Sebastian. 'What horrible. I know how terrible the lost of a parent is...'

"How old was he?" I asked Sebastian. However it wasn't the butler whom answered.

"That doesn't concern you." I turned around to see that it was Ciel himself answering me.

Ciel looked at me for a second and then turned his attention toward his butler.

"When will the others be back?"

'Others?' I raised an eyebrow.

"Today, Young Master." was all Sebastian said and was more than enough for Ciel.

'Now that I think about it, I haven't seen anyone else except Ciel and Sebastian. For a mansion as this that is not normal.'

"How will be coming? You other servants?" I asked polite, well at least what I thought was polite.

Ciel looked at me and said: "You are smarter than you look." I didn't know whether to see it as a complement or not. Since I was in not so a good mood I didn't.

"If you always looked down at people like that you might see later that you made unnecessary enemies and Ciel word of advise: Friends come and go but enemies accumulate."

That made the boy frowns, turn around and walk away. Sebastian looked at me and leaded be once again toward my bedroom. It was a big room, larger than my own in 2014 and much larger that the one of the inn. I didn't have a bag except that really small one so if suddenly things popped up it would make them suspicious which is something I don't want.

Evening fall as I heard several unknown voices from the hall.

'The others.'

I rushed to the hall which as not easy if you always got lost like me... and finally saw them. It were only 4 persons. One girl and 3 men well 2 men and one that was between a boy and a man. They all looked odd. The girl had pink-purple hair and wore big Harry-Potter-like glasses. There was an old man who was only saying "Ho ho ho ho ho...", the other man looked rough as if the came back from some war and the boy give the feeling that he was week but the way the brook that chair with just a light touch proved other ways.

I headed down stairs, the 4 looked at me and Ciel introduced them to me.

"The girl is Mey-Rin, she is the maid. The man dressed like Sebastian is Tanaka, his was the head butler before Sebastian. The other man is Bardroy but you may call him Bard, He is the cook and then you have Finnian, his nickname is Finny, his is in charge of the garden." after saying all that the little Earl to a long breath and asked Sebastian; "Is dinner ready?"

Of course Sebastian said yes and brought Ciel to the diner room. There he received a wonderful meal and when the clock went 9 times Ciel headed to his room to get ready for bed.

And all I could think was; 'So soon?'

* * *

Review xxx


End file.
